secrets written in blood
by mandaree1
Summary: a past drenched in blood comes to light, a girl who lives with this pain, one that the rest could never fanthom. when the loyalty she has is tested, will she fall back into her past sins? or will she kill the one who started her suffering, setting her free? i don't own ghost hunt.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic ever! Please be easy on me. If your going to yell at it because it stinks please use as few curse words as possible. Or go all out, ur choice**

**Mai's p.o.v**

I woke up from a nightmare screaming. I shook my head for my weakness at things i had already witnessed. I was once a gang member and a killer but I was an extreme fool. I got picked up off the street by a gang man but I cut all ties from that 3 years ago. I was 11 at the time.

I paid my debts and got out. So why must i be plagued by nightmares about all I have done NOW? The answer is obvious, I've gotten attached to a few people and I'm scared. Scared they come after me with my makeshift family and that the others will hate me. That and it's almost Christmas, the day I was raped.

I know they'll come eventually. I was the best killer they ever had, to my everlasting horror and shame. I am worried about WHEN they will come. I have a bad feeling it will be soon. I haven't told anyone at s.p.r. it's not like I could without a big reason and much pondering.

I looked at my clock after my mind settled down a little and noticed it was only 1 in the morning. I shrugged and thought 'might as well go for a walk while I'm up.' I grabbed the weapons I wear hidden and put them on. I have a dagger that I put into a leather wrap around for my ankle and the 9 mm gun I put in a holder that hold my gun around my back. I left the house with the smile of a kind, ignorant person plastered on my face.

I went to a quiet park that I went too often and sat on a bench. No one was there and I couldn't blame them, it was too early for many people. Soon I realized it was 7 o clock and I realized I was going to be late. 'Damn' I thought as I ran 'i fell asleep.' I ran as fast as I could and opened the door to hear "Mai you're late. Tea, now"

I rolled my eyes at the pattern of it and went to make Naru his tea. I walked in and froze, when I did so monk and the others gave me worried glances but I didn't care. There on the couch was the man I hated most. Tama, the man who taught me to kill. He gave me a fox-like smile before saying "hello Mai. It's been awhile, how are things on your end?"

"Fine" I gave him my coldest glare, one that could beat Naru and sat down across from him. "What's the case about?" I asked, Naru answered

"If you had been here you would have heard" and he gave me the smuggest look his face could make.

"I saw her on the way here" tama spoke up suddenly "she was asleep on a bench in the park. It looked like shed been there awhile."

Everyone gave me a questioning look and I answered "haven't gotten much sleep lately and I went for a walk and fell asleep on a bench."

"Is the past haunting you?" tama asked with a sneer on his ugly face. Everyone looked confused but I didn't give them an answer.

"The case" naru began "sounds like a normal poltergeist. But we haven't been getting any cases lately so I took it anyway."

'I don't think it's a poltergeist.' I thought to myself 'I think it's I trap' I looked at tama and noticed his appearance had changed. Unlike how he used to be he had black smooth hair and a nice face with a normal sized stomach. I was shocked at the changes but made sure to not show it.

"We will be there tomorrow" Naru said and Tama took his leave. Monk came out of nowhere and squeezed the living daylights out of me in one of his hugs. Ayako got him with her evil purse then asked me

"Are you okay, Mai? How much sleep did you get last night?"

I lied about my past but I promised myself id never lie about anything else without a reason. I was cursing that promise now "um, about an hour." They bugged me for an long time about taking a nap when Lin finally piped up and said

"How do you know that man mai? Is he an old friend?" I shrugged my shoulders and said

"He's no friend, i just know him from a long time ago."

We all went to a diner to eat. I ate quietly and listened to everyone yelling about everything under the sun when Naru asked suddenly "why did you look scared of Tama-sama when you first saw him?" I was surprised that he had noticed my slip but answered

"I wasn't scared."

Monk scoffed and said "you almost died of fright. What was it?"

I kept eating and never gave them an answer. If they knew why they'd hate me, so I kept it to myself. They all watched me as I left. I walked around town until around 3 in the morning before I finally decided to head home. I go inside to find all of s.p.r sitting on my couch.

When I walked in they sat up and Ayako, like a mother, yelled "where the hell were you! We've been here for HOURS!"

I leaned against one of the walls, crossed my arms, and answered "how did you get into my house without breaking a window or a lock?" then I hit my head and groaned "the key in the mailbox." 'Damn. Why do I have to act like that much of a nitwit?'

"Where were you?" Ayako yells again

"Please leave" I answer without a second thought and I felt bad. I wanted to stop lying and pushing them away but I can't, for fear of hate and pain.

"No" the answer came oddly enough, from Naru "not until we get some answers."

"What do you mean, Naru?" I was terrified to say the least "I just walked around town."

The others grabbed me and yanked me down onto the couch. "Why does that man scare you?" Ayako demanded

"he doesn't scare me" I answered. John answered

"mai, your shaking like a leaf." 'Damn my body giving me away' I thought.

"What is it?" Monk spoke up. I decided to give away as little of information as possible and said

"Tama knows about a part of my past that if you knew about you would be deisgusted by me." Everyone gasped then Masako said

"Nothing you've ever done will make us hate you, mai." I glared at her and said

"that's where you are very wrong."

Everyone looked at me confused and I spoke again "that's all I'm willing to tell you. Please believe me when I said that I trust you. That's the reason why I can't tell you" 'that I'm a monster' I finished in my head. I opened the door and said "I'll be there for the case tomorrow. You guys should go home and get some sleep."

They all looked reluctant to leave but did so anyhow. I sighed in relief and walked to my room. I pulled my gun out of its holster and started cleaning its part to make sure it was in top form. I haven't shot a gun in three years, but I knew I might need one soon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mais p.o.v**

I woke up about an hour early to get ready. I sharpened my knife and made sure my gun was ready in case tama tried to hurt anyone from S.P.R. if not I wouldn't touch them in a way to do harm. I hated hurting others; no matter how ironic it sounded considering all that I've done to live. I walked to S.P.R and I was actually early. I was wearing all black to show I hated this day from past memories.

I don't believe monsters like me should celebrate Christmas after killing some peoples Christmas. Today is also the day I lost my virginity. Tama stole it from me by force when I was 12. Everyone stared as I sat in the backseat of the van in all black. I glared back, giving them a look of 'don't ask if you wish to live.' It could have beaten Narus glare. Masako and Yasuhara were too busy to help us.

The ride was very quiet and somewhat uncomfortable but better than stupid questions, of course as soon as I as I thought this I jinxed myself and I could see that Ayako was going to say something. "Mai" she began and I sighed mentally "what did you mean by what you said last night?"

I knew everyone wanted to know, but simply answered "I meant what I said."

"Yes but what does that mean?" interjected john "you trust us but won't tell us? That makes no sense."

I didn't answer and pretended to sleep the rest of the trip. I guess I have too many trust issues to tell them. Damn tama's to blame on that. As we walked into the house tama popped up and said "it's been awhile since you were last here, mai. I hope it's as comfortable as last time though."

"Doubtful" I growled back, earning a few confused looks from everyone. I could tell that there was no haunting here just by looking around. There were invisible wires for certain traps that could be set off to make things move. It was painfully obvious but for some reason, no one noticed. I kept my silence though; I didn't want to answer how I figured it out.

We made our base in a small bedroom. I went to take temperatures with Ayako when she suddenly said in front of everyone "you are going to have to tell us eventually what you meant, you know." I just kept walking while everyone watched me for an answer.

To my shock, and utter annoyance, Monk blocked the door and said "now might be a good time."

I just glared and said "I won't tell you, like it or not."

"Well none of like that you are keeping secrets" Lin spoke up and Naru finished for him "we tell you everything. Why won't you tell us?" I looked at the floor to show my guilt and said

"You know my reasons." I felt horrible by not telling them, and I really wished I could.

"Isn't that just cute." A voice came from behind the door "I wondered why you all were so uncomfortable. If you wish to know about mais past, look behind the wrap on her wrist" I heard footsteps going away.

On my wrist is a tattoo of the gang's symbol. They put it on me when I was 7 and finished my training. It's a white lion that wraps around my wrist. The silver lions as they were called (dumb name I know) are on the news a lot, so everyone would know what it means. I don't have the money to get the laser surgery to get it off.

I wear a black bandage-like wrap for it. I knew they wanted to see so I hid it behind my back and walked backwards into a wall. 'This is bad' I thought 'I don't want them to know.' they were all staring then Ayako said

"mai, I know where being seriously nosy and aggressive but we will take that wrap of if you won't." I tried to run when Naru grabbed my wrist and yanked the wrap off. I heard them all gasp and knew I was in for it.

The tattoo looked old so they must have known it had been awhile since I got it, but it was still bad. I put my hand over it and watched them. Naru was the first to snap out of shock and said very slowly "mai, how did you get that? And when?" I was terrified and tried to get out of it "I have to go take-"before I could finish I was picked up by Lin and put on the couch.

Everyone surrounded me and waited for an explanation. "I told you he held a dark part of my past" was what I said "now that you've dug it up id better leave." I stood up and went to walk out the room when I noticed tama was standing in the doorway chuckling darkly. "happy now?" I spat with a hatred I never knew I had in me

"oh yes" was his reply "they've finally realized the monster standing in front of them, it took them long enough."

"What do you mean "monster" Ayako asked clearly confused "so she has a tattoo, it's not that bad." Everyone clearly had the same thought.

"This tattoo has a dark meaning to it" tama answered "I'm surprised she didn't get it removed."

"I didn't have the cash" was all I replied when Lin spoke up

"What's the tattoo mean?" he grinned like the Cheshire cat before saying

"It's the mark of a gang's hit man."

Everyone gasped, and then John laughed and said "mai wouldn't ever kill, right mai?" I looked to the floor and didn't answer then damn tama said

"She used to be our best killer. You made her soft though. I can show you the truth, though."

"How?" naru asked, wrong question

Tama didn't answer; he just pulled out a knife and charged at him. Lin was pushed out of the way, but before he hit the knife blade had been shot of the handle. Everyone looked over to see me with a gun. I could see the shock. "If you dare hurt one person in this room" I hissed at him "I will not hesitate to kill you."

Tama smiled and said "all I wanted was for you to be truthful to yourself mai" everyone looked at him "you're a monster and you know it. You should come back." "

No!" I yelled at him "I'm not going back to that hellhole. Now get out of here."

He walked out of the room to leave me with the others. I put the gun away and said

"Don't worry, I'm leaving and I won't come back." I was about to walk out of the room when I heard Ayako yell

"wait!" I turned around to see her looking unsacred and there was no hatred there. I was confused, no one looked disgusted or anything.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she demanded, I could feel the anger rolling off her it was that bad. I put my guard up to seem unaffected and uncaring and answered

"I didn't think you'd want to know I used to be and still am a monster that kills."

"We don't hate you" john piped up "you don't need to be afraid of that." I was shocked, he could see threw me? Could they all?

These questions swirled in my head as I was once again put on the couch. I watched with my guard completely up for whatever they would say. I expected scorn, not a hug from Monk. He seemed unafraid of what I've done, and then Naru spoke up

"mai, no one here hates you for what you've done." Scooted away and said quietly

"How can you not hate someone who has hurt so many people? Just, how?"

I stood up before they could answer and walked out of the room. I went straight home from there. 'Damn' I thought 'why did they have to know, and pity me, about my past? I don't want false friendships made out of such things.' I curled up on my bed and started doing something I haven't done in years. I cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your

**Here chapter 3. Thank you for those who like this story and I would love it if you could give me some ideas to add your flair to the story.**

**Mais p.o.v**

**Here chapter 3. Thank you for those who like this story and I would love it if you could give me some ideas to add your flair to the story.**

Mais p.o.v

I'm not sure how long I lay there, crying, but I know it had to be more than an hour. I finally stopped and once again cursed my weakness. As a hit man I was taught that I am here to only kill, never to feel, so I'm not good with emotions yet. That's why I act like a child. I sat up and went for a walk.

I wondered why my friends gave me pity instead of hatred on how they act. I shrugged it off and kept walking when I bumped into monk. 'Oh shit' I automatically thought 'I got to run' but before I could even turn around, monk grabbed my wrist and said

"Your coming with me, mai" he gave me a gut wrenching hug then walked off with me lagging behind. I was pulled into the building and flopped on the couch. I sat up to see everyone looking at me. "I found her at the park" monk explained "and dragged her here. What surprised me was that she didn't struggle."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and said "if I did that everyone would come. Then we might get our photo posted on the internet, and then tama could easily find me." Everyone seemed surprised by my logic and then I said "can I leave now?" Naru glared and answered

"No way"

"Damn" was the only answer I had to that. I leaned back and watched everyone for signs of anger in any way, and I was shocked to find none.

"How did tama and you meet?" when Ayako asked this, I realized I was now in a question and answer session. I answered

"He's the one who trained me to kill." Lin then asked a question "

How old were you when you first started learning?" I watched everyone's faces as I said

"I was 5 at the time."

Masako went next "why didn't you kill tama yesterday?" I could tell this had been on all of their minds and answered

"I don't like killing, never have never will." I stood up and was halfway out of the room when I heard Naru say

"You don't have to run from us you know" I turned around in shock. John spoke up next "mai your part of our family. Nothing will ever change that."

I started to cry even thought I didn't want to. I walked over to the couch in defeat and curled up with my knees to my face and arms over them.

**Narus p.o.v**

If I ever get near tama again ill kill him. He made mai into what most people hate. But as she sits there crying, I don't think anyone here could hate her. "sorry about this." Was all she said I was confused, what was she sorry for?

"I was taught that emotions are useless things" she said, answering my thoughts "I'm not used to this type of thing." That shocked me to my core. I wanted to help her, but I knew I couldn't do anything…. I hate being useless

**Mais p.o.v**

I finally calmed down and sat properly, embarrassed I did something so stupid. I blushed when I realized everyone was staring and mumbled "sorry about that." I wished I was stronger so they didn't have to worry. But I felt better that they finally knew. I fell asleep right there, happy that they didn't hate me.

**If you liked please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Paste y

Secrets written in blood chapter 4

Mais p.o.v

A few days past since the whole thing past, and no one's really asked anything specific yet. I'm waiting for it to happen because I know it will. They've died down in the nosiness thank god, it was getting really stressful. I walk in and hear my good morning from Naru

"mai, tea." Groaning I go to make It, turning the kettle on.

I listened to all I could in the silence of the office. I could tell Naru was annoyed by the way he kept growling about tea and I could somewhat hear the sound of Lins typing. Since I could hear both I knew we were the only people in the building. I walking into the room and said "no guests yet today?" Naru looked up surprised "how can you tell?"

I answered with"lins typing doesn't sound louder than usual and you are any more irritable than normal."

He looked surprised again and I laughed a little and said

"I'm not hiding anything anymore, so I might as well also mention from time to time what I can feel from other people." Naru didn't answer so I just put his tea where he was sitting and got to work of organizing files. A client came in with a small child and sat down. The poor thing was scared to death so I gave her a small cup of water and did my best to calm her down.

I went to get the women tea and listened to the talk behind closed doors.

"my name is haruhi and this is my daughter kirimi. A sprit has been haunting her day in and day out." My ears perked automatically, I hate it when children are hurt "it follows her around and attacks her with knifes when she's alone and pushes her down stairs." I grabbed the glass of tea and gave it to the women and sat down.

Naru took the case and haruhi left.

"Do you need a recap of what happened?" he asked, probably thinking I didn't hear a thing. I answered with

"I heard every word." I called everyone and the next day we piled into the car. I was stuck between monk and Ayako so I knew I was in for it.

They argued as I sat as low to the floor as possible to stay out of harm's way. 'how can they have that much energy and lung power to yell and fight like that?" I asked myself 'I've never met anyone as crazy as them.' I'd been so deep in thought I never realized that monk was about to pull me into one of his bear hugs. I groaned from the lack of air and said

"let me go!"

I elbowed him, hard, and he lets go.

"Wow mai" he says "that's some elbow." I realized my mistake; id used full strength which, for me, is pretty painful.

"Sorry" I said "I forgot to hold back." I made sure he wasn't bruised then zoned out once again.

I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know where at the address the client resided in. the house was a two floor house with windows, it was pretty small considering all the houses in the area. In was in the rich area of the city. I grabbed one of the monitors and dragged it inside to set up base in what seemed to be a quest room. The house itself was bare and looked somewhat used, but otherwise it was a nice house.

"if you could show me the markings on kirimis back." naru said Haruhi shook her head in a yes and pulled up her shirt enough to see it. To many people they would look like random marking but to me they were the markings of someone trying to hit the organs and barely missing. We went to the base and Monk spoke up

"was it just me or were those somewhat random for a sprit?" everyone agreed until I spoke up

"it was aiming for the main organs but the child moved so it missed. It meant for lethal harm."

"how do you know that?" masako immediately asked, thinking I had sensed it, and I answered with

"it makes sense if you look at them hard enough you'll notice they were close to organs. So it either missed or wanted it to look like it missed for us to underestimate it" with that said I went back to putting up cameras In other rooms. That night before we went to bed I went to the bathroom to change when I was stopped by Ayako

"why do you change in the bathroom? I know you're not shy."

I sighed at her nosiness and answered

"I have to clean my gun and I didn't think you would want to see me cleaning a deadly weapon, but ill change in here then."

I grabbed my gun and its holder of my back and set it aside for later. I changed quickly and pulled my gun apart, cleaning its parts to make sure it's in top form, to see Masako eyeing the gun warily. I was afraid of this, that they would think I'd try to get them in the night or some nonsense.

"don't worry Masako" I said suddenly, making her jump "I don't want to hurt anyone. Besides I don't have any bullets near me to do so."

I could tell she felt guilty by the blush I saw as she put her kimono over her mouth. Ayako just laughed. I put my gun back together and stuck it under my pillow, in case of attack. Masako yelped

"what if it goes of in the middle of the night?" I rolled my eyes and showed her the gun and said

"then someone turned the safety off to make our deaths look like accidents or suicide."

She looked embarrassed and I said something to console her

"don't worry Masako I've been using guns for awhile. I know how they work." I used sarcasm at the end to make her laugh. it didn't though; instead she looked me in the eye and said "how long?"

"Since I was 5" was my only answer. I gained two gasps and I spoke again

"you shouldn't be so surprised. Didn't you notice I'm a good shot?"

"Not really. I've only seen you fire once." Masako answered

I answered with "shooting once was once too many in my opinion." I finished cleaning my gun and curled up on the bed with the blanket on my shoulders. Around midnight I heard a small pretty muffled noise, much like a clatter from two floors down. I stood up, grabbed my gun, and went downstairs to investigate, only to hear it coming from the basement. 'Basements' I thought to myself as I groaned 'what is it with ghosts and basements!?'

I walked silently down the stairs to see what should be the depths of hell. What I saw was…..

**Cliffhanger! Tell me if **i** should continue posting this or if I should keep it to myself!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this.**

Chapter 5

I saw red, everywhere. The walls were slathered with blood like it was some kind of sick paint. The scent was enough to knock anyone into submission. On the floor were plenty of bloody knifes all over the floor. Before I could see anymore I ran upstairs up into the bathroom and threw up. Knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore I got dressed in all black so there was little chance id be noticed or remembered going down the street, and went for a walk.

I passed a mirror and looked to make sure I looked presentable. I was wearing a black tank top with black pants with a bandana around my wrist. I walked down the street in utter silence, enjoying the quiet peace of the darkness. Being raised to run through the night so to speak the night has always been more comfortable than the day for me. I thought to what I saw in the basement and shivered.

How long it would take to make a room that horrible? It would take hours and hours of torture to get that much gore out. But then, how many people did the ghost kill to have that much blood? At least three, realizing I knew about how many made me shiver in disgust at the image and my knowledge. Having this kind of knows how is enough to make anyone feel horrible.

I watched from a street corner as dawn arrived, deeply lost in my thoughts. Haruhi said that it was only attacking kimiko, but if so, why all the blood? Maybe it attacks kids and kimiko wasn't its first. That thought made me shiver, 'all that blood' I found myself thinking 'could have come from a bunch of innocent kids, how disgusting.' I shook my head and slowly walked towards the base, praying no one was up to notice my disappearance.

But apparently my prayers weren't heard because when I got back there everyone was awake. 'Damn' I thought 'I'm in trouble.' I sat down to hear them

"Where were you!?" monk demanded, but I could see slight fear so I answered truthfully

"I went for a walk." I could see that wasn't enough so I sighed and explained further "I woke up, hearing something coming from the basement and went down to look. What I saw was disgusting so I went for a walk to clear my mind."

"We saw the blood too." Masako spoke up "we thought we were the first."

I shook my head and said "I'm more worried that kimiko will see it."

"We made sure that no one can come down there" Monk offered. I sighed in relief.

"Where did all that blood come from?" naru asked me, of all people.

I growled and said "how in the hell would I know. I don't like seeing people hurt kids so it wasn't me."

I huffed and sat down next to Ayako and leaned against the couch. Naru retorted with the cruelest thing he could think off.

"After all you've done you don't like seeing kids get hurt? How does that even work?" everyone, and I mean EVERYONE even Lin, glared at him like he was the devil himself. I looked him dead in the eye and said

"I've seen an innocent child raped, tortured, and killed right before my eyes. After that anyone would hate to see something getting hurt. That child is the reason I stand here now, not in tama greedy claws."

Everyone looked horrified by the thought. Before they could ask I spoke again

"And no it wasn't me that did it, it was tama. I was forced to watch and I couldn't get to the child."

They all gave me sad looks and didn't ask further, and I was grateful for that. I noticed that my bandana was loose and went to tie it tighter when Masako said something surprising

"mai, can I look at your tattoo?" I gave her a shocked look, and took off the wrapping for her. I gave her my hand to look at. She slowly trailed her hand over it and asked

"How old were you when you got this?"

I saw no point in lying and said "when I was seven."

I was greeted with the too familiar sound of their gasps. I rolled my eyes and said

"Can't you tell it's really old?"

"Yes, but" Ayako hesitated before saying "how do you even get these? With that age and the well known fact of it what type of sick tattoo pallor did you go to?"

I shook my head at her nosiness and cluelessness and said "I never said anything about a pallor" I noticed there confused looks and sighed then finished what I was saying "I got it prison style."

More gasps and yells. I look up too see all of them looking seriously pissed. Force of habit causes me to shrink back and wait to be hit, but it never came.

"How could he!" I heard Masako hissed. I ws confused to say the least, she wasn't angry at me? She answered my thought with this

"How could he put you in such danger!? He will pay if I ever meet him again!" I smiled and realized, that maybe just maybe, everything might work out in the end.

**Review if you want more and all that yada yada. I WANT TO HEAR FROM SOMEONE DAMNIT! TY.**

**JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go. Review!**

**Mais P.O.V**

"Mai" Naru spoke up suddenly. It been a day since they had found the blood, but nothing else had popped up.

"Hmm?" I replied, tired from lack of sleep.

"How many people would it take to get that much blood in the room?" everyone in the room hissed an intake of breath at this. They still weren't used to the thought of me knowing these things.

"I can't tell, wasn't in there that long. I'm guessing at least 3." I answered, waiting for more of their crazy questions. Everything was silent for a long time, and I was thankful for the peace. But, I knew it wouldn't last forever

"Mai" Masako started tenderly, as if scared id jump up and get her "why were you wearing black at Christmas? Do you not like it or something?"

It took all my strength no to groan, I had expected that question eventually but not now.

"That day has bad memories for me." I answered, trying to be vague; I didn't want them to know I was impure and a killer.

"Elaborate, Mai" naru answered, obviously wondering what I meant.

Knowing there was no escape, I told them "I lost my virginity by force on Christmas."

Everyone gasped and I looked away, I didn't want to see their faces. Monk practically yelled

"YOU WERE RAPED!" it took all the strength no to flinch at the volume, and I was thanking god that the family was at the store "BY WHO?"

I shook my head and didn't answer. I was gripped on the shoulders by monk and he practically screeched in my ear

"TELL ME WHO!"

I whispered the answer so soft I was sure nobody could hear "by Tama."

There was a long and much appreciated silence before I heard a small sniffle. I finally looked up to see Masako starting to cry. I wondered why when, out of nowhere, she came and flung her arms around me. I cringed, but returned it, wondering what in the hell she was crying for.

"Oh my god Mai" she said between sobs "I never knew how bad your life was!"

'Ah' I thought to myself 'she's in the pitying stage of all this, next will be anger.'

When she finished I went for a walk, having no clue I left an old ring of mine behind.

**Naru's P.O.V**

When Mai walked out the room I noticed she'd left a ring on the couch. I picked it up to see it was a silver band with a small, plastic, blue stone with a scratch on the middle. I looked at it for a minute before saying

"I wonder what would happen if I went through her memories" I mused aloud, to see what would happen.

Masako whipped around and said "why not? We hardly know anything about her at all I guess."

Everyone nodded, and we all gathered round. I focused on the ring and a memory hit us all.

**Flashback with comments**

(Comments will be in normal type, flashback in bold)

**A naked Mai rolled over in bed and felt pain between her legs, then remembered what Tama had done.**

Everyone was outraged; they couldn't wait to see how Mai yelled at him

**She felt his hand on her leg, meaning she should stay in bed, and she put her head back down on the pillow for a little while longer like Tama wanted.**

"What!?" Masako bellowed "she didn't even yell!? She sat there and took it!?"

**A few minutes later Mai got out of bed and sat in a chair to check to see how bruised she was, after all he did hold her pretty damn hard.**

Everyone was to furious to comment, given how submissive she was being.

**Her entire body was pretty bruised up, mixing together almost perfectly with the scars she'd received from all the fighting she'd done. The tattoo on her wrist was still pretty bright, even after all that'd happened it still wouldn't come off.**

No comment from anyone, they were still too furious to speak.

**Tama had finally woken up and rolled over to watch her**

**"You alright?" he asked**

**"As alright as I can be" mai answered softly, she hardly ever spoke these days, so her voice wasn't used enough to speak loudly.**

Again no comment, except for all the girls crying, if that counts and all the men looking very angry.

**Tama walked over and pulled Mai out of her chair to examine her.**

**"Looks like I hurt you more than I thought" He grumbled.**

**Mai shrugged her shoulder, she'd be hurt more than that, it wasn't a big deal.**

**End of memory/ Mai's P.O.V**

I was walking and something was off and I couldn't tell what, I looked down and realized my ring was missing. Walking back in I automatically realized everyone was staring me like I had three heads.

"Um" I muttered, suddenly self conscious "I think I left a ring of mine here."

"I know" Naru seemed to be grinding his teeth, he tossed it to me and I caught it. He them said quietly "we went through your memories using it."

My temper flared, and I used all of my self control not to hit him. Gritting my teeth I said as calmly as I could consider what I was just told "that was private" I said with almost a growl "you had no right to do that."

"Well we did" Naru growled "and we all have questions."

"You've had them since you found out" I replied as I sat down on the couch "so spit them out now, so I don't have to worry about them later."

**Short chapter I know. I want a few suggestions on what type of questions to ask, so review them to me! I want at least one question sent per person! I know that's a lot but I'm sure you can do it! Ja Ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I'm back! I haven't really written another chapter because I've been waiting for some questions and I'll be mixing them in with a few crazy ones of my own!**

**Naru's P.O.V**

I was surprised at how quickly Mai said yes to our question and answer thing, but then again, she'd been surprising me a lot lately. First I find out she can fight and kill, then that she was raped.

She sat down on one couch, and we all sat on the other couch and at my desk. Haruhi and the others were still gone (how long does it take for someone to go shopping?) so we were the only ones in the house.

"So" Mai said, looking calm and uncaring "who's going to start?"

Monk raised his hand before asking "why did you become a gang member?"

Mai sighed, leaned father back and said "my father died when I was 4. My mother then started to resort to alcohol to get rid of her pain. She would bring strange men over who smelled strongly of drugs and sex. I was neglected, but it wasn't too bad. Sometimes she would only just forget to feed me for a few days, or maybe let someone stay in my room, forcing me to sleep on the couch; I was 6 at the time. But then she decided to remarry, that's when I was abused. My mother never knew, because he did it behind her back."

"He was really married to mom for what little money we owned, but she thought he truly loved her. Until the day she came home, right as he was about to beat me".

"My mother defended me, saying that she had called the police. In the man's rage of losing his home, he killed my mother. I just sat and watched like a fool. He then proceeded to commit suicide, saying it would be better than going to prison, leaving me with no one. I was taken in by a teacher, but he turned out to be abusive, both verbally and physically. Eventually I got sick of it and left, and went to be a street rat. In about half a year I got sick of trying and was waiting for my inevitable death when Tama found me. He was like a salvation at the time, promising food, water and shelter. I just didn't know the price of going with him."

I was shocked, to think the most innocent looking of us, could have such a horrible past?

John asked the next question "where have you been on your 'job'?"

She snorted slightly and said "the better question would be where _I haven't_ been. I've been in every country at least once."

It was my turn, and I asked the real question on our minds "why were you so submissive after you were raped?"

Her eyes seemed to darken a little and she mumbled softly, but not sadly "I knew better, when your abused your entire life, you learn to protect yourself by being submissive. I was used to it."

This made us all give her a pitying look. Her eyes lit up in a rage and she yelled at us "I DON'T WANT PITY! SO DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THOSE LOOKS!"

We stared at her for a while, she glared back. Eventually Masako asked a strange question "is it possible to fake ones death? I've seen it in movies but I'm not sure if it's real or not."

Mai gave a bitter laugh "of course it's possible. I've done it myself a few times. You just need the right contacts, some cash, and the ability to forage a few documents."

I gave her a strange look "just how much did you fake on your documents for the position I hired you too?" I demanded

"Pretty much everything" she replied, before joking "I didn't change my gender, if that helps. It's a lot of work to masquerade as a boy, especially with my voice and having no male assets what so ever."

"You've acted as a boy?" Ayako asked before saying "how in the hell did you pull that off?"

"Pure luck, a voice converter and very baggy clothing" she replied evenly.

"Do you have scars?" I asked, fearing the answer, I don't like the thought of her ever suffering, but I knew she must have at some point.

"I got bored once" she started and said "and I used what little math skill I own to count up a percent of scar tissue on my body."

We all seemed to be holding breath as Monk finally asked "how much of your body was it?"

She turned her head to look out the window and mumbled so quietly we all had to lean forward to hear "85 percent of my body is covered in scars, some from myself, most from others. That's almost every part of my body, only the parts you see are clear, and it's by miracle alone there not as well."

My heart gave a jerk; I never knew how much pain Mai must have went through.

"What's the worst thing that ever happened to you?" Monk asked

Mai put her hand to the bridge of her nose in thought, and then said "finding out how bad Tama was, from one of my victims."

"How did that work out?" I asked, before flinching. That probably wasn't a good idea to ask.

Mai eyes turned into a guarded look "that is something I'll never tell, now, this is over, Haruhi is home."

Just then, we heard the door open, and mai went to spend some time with Kirimi. What she said made me wonder though, what all was she not telling us?

**Mai's P.O.V**

I watched as everyone else slept that night, and then snuck out. I sat at a park nearby, fingering my ring. There so much I haven't told them, so much I never will. I can't tell them everything; they hardly know a thing yet. They may know what I used to do, and about my parents and about the teacher, but I can't even tell them everything.

I hate to admit it to even myself, but I lied about half of what they asked. It was so much worse than I told them, there's too much pain in my past to reveal it all.

**Hope you like it! I know I haven't written any of it for a while!**


End file.
